


bangbang!!![轰出胜]

by maodoufu



Category: mha 轰出胜
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maodoufu/pseuds/maodoufu





	bangbang!!![轰出胜]

＊轰出胜演唱bangbang就这么简单。简单的快乐，那么美好。  
＊给诸位观众大姥爷一个想象的爽点。对一首歌意淫的轰出胜。  
＊内容可能会引起极度舒适，也可能会引起极度不适。

 

绿谷出久穿着绿光闪闪的衣服，上面的亮片戳的皮肤发痒刺疼，室内中央空调温度太高，一想到还要保持形象坐在那里冲镜头微笑，简直让人如坐针毡。  
这个事情，小胜应该更没有耐心吧。  
绿谷出久瞥头看爆豪胜己，他已经开始恢复大爷的坐姿，装饰金灿灿的眼镜已经桀骜不驯的滑到鼻子尖了。  
他一边的轰焦冻似乎也失去了耐性，他的呼吸愈加的烦躁浓重，有点不爽的松了松脖颈上的装饰围巾。

他们三个是接到通告来参加节目的，彼此之间也是浅浅的点头之交。

这个节目很有意思，就是选一些角度刁钻的歌，选一些不适合的人，改变偶像在他们眼中的形象。

但是他真的快要热的快睡过去了，嗓子也黏黏答答很疲惫，也许给他抽出一首软绵绵的情歌很合适自己。

大屏幕开始滚动起来，无数歌曲在星辰一样闪烁，主持人的手轻轻一攫，一颗星光落在他的手上。  
众人深吸一口气，竟然是名副其实的小黄歌《bangbang》

《bangbang》翻译过来的意思是啪啪，应该很容易明白这首歌的刺激吧。  
而且是三人合唱，互相配合很重要，百分之八十左右全是高音，而且声调在一个很高的地方转。  
高音和声此起彼伏。

大家开始期待起来被选中的三个人是谁。

 

绿谷出久困的昏昏欲睡，爆豪胜己的手指轻轻敲击着桌面，轰焦冻已经开始询问节目结束时间了，他还有一个重要的饭局要赶。

“女士们，先生们，这三位幸运儿是绿谷出久，轰焦冻，爆豪胜己。”

晴天霹雳。

那是一道令人疼痛的闪电在平静的脑海里噼里啪啦的一抽。

爆豪胜己得知自己被选到时候，立刻摘下了眼睛，眯起来盯着屏幕。  
绿谷出久侧目，他听到身边这个奇才嘴里轻轻念了两个字。  
“主唱。”

他一拍桌，吓得绿谷出久身体一震。“绿谷出久是谁。”

绿谷出久还没有回过神来，身后的粉丝已经疯狂摇动手中的应援牌大喊自己的名字。

他一回神看着屏幕上的名字，还不知道主唱这个位置意味着什么。  
轰焦冻也微微凝眉，看着绿谷出久的方向。

“哇哦，唱的最多的副歌的部分竟然是歌手绿谷出久。”女主持人攀谈了起来。  
“是的，其实还不错。”嘉宾解释着说“其实他的声调和唱法一直都很高……但是……”  
女主持人迫不及待一阵见血的指出“绿谷过于害羞，放不开。”  
被戳中痛点的绿谷出久一愣，有点为难的低下头，他觉得自己的位置还是给爆豪胜己比较好。

“其实我们大概会对才华横溢，演绎风格多样的新人爆豪胜己多一些期待。”  
“对，其实主位还是他最合适。”  
嘉宾比划着说“但其实你主要去分析爆豪，他多方面都能合适，其他两个位置也能完美的胜任。”  
绿谷出久看到远处爆豪胜己的嘴微微一动。  
他彷佛能听到自己心目中的偶像用沙哑的嗓音轻轻在自己耳边说“rap。”  
对，给他rap的部分比较好一些，抢了自己有些崇拜的偶像风头，绿谷有点不安。

rap的部分开始滚动，场地中的蓝色和黄色开始疯狂的摇晃起来，粉丝阿宅们哭喊着自己爱豆的名字，这两个人却透着一股王者之风，稳稳的坐在自己的宝座上，静待结果。

屏幕上的颜色慢慢陨落，全场发出了惊呼哗然。  
“rap的位置是由轰焦冻来担任!”女主持人似乎很是诧异。  
“轰焦冻可以吗？!似乎从来没有对他唱过这样部分有印象。”  
嘉宾点点头“但是轰焦冻作为一个新人歌手他的综合能力很好，这一点倒是可以期待一下。”  
轰焦冻一直都是娱乐圈的宠儿，没有招黑体质，待人处物温和正直，就算给他这个难题也只会对他有所期待而已。  
绿谷出久在镁光灯下微微移眸，看着轰焦冻托着下巴，睫毛半垂，似乎若有所思。

最后一个爆豪胜己已经没有什么议论点了，只要期待他的精彩表现就好，他总是让人耳目一新，极尽视听之娱。

 

第二周，就是会歌比赛阶段，绿谷出久坐在化妆间里面依然紧张的不行。  
虽然已经联系过无数遍，可是还是没有办法在那么多人面前唱出如此让人害羞脸红的歌词。

“其实他们三个人自己的单曲都各有风格和成绩，为了一起磨合这首歌也做出了很多的努力，大家可以一起从大屏幕了解一下。”

屏幕中出现的是绿谷出久歌曲《本心》mv的画面，他的嗓子如同被天使吻过一般，开口时声音的穿透力和表现力明显超越了鼓点，特别是画面中站在薄暮的海边任由风儿吹拂他的软发，他的声音纯净又情绪化，动人心扉。  
很难想象他用这幅嗓子，这纯净的模样去唱《bangbang》高亢的淫声浪语。  
画面中的小久在人潮里带着红色beats耳机，所有的声音都被抹去，只能听到他的嘴唇微微动，唱出《bangbang》的音律。  
他还去健身房跑步游泳，请教声乐老师，努力去达到那个中气十足的水平。他甚至去学舞蹈，穿着露腰的衣服出现在舞蹈房里让所有人都沸腾了几分。  
他还为了这首歌曲学爵士，钢管舞，试着让自己更加的性感撩人。

画面中一切，又是轰焦冻最近荣登一周榜首的专辑主打歌mv《冰霜玫瑰》  
他的颜值真是无可挑剔，坐在十四世纪华美的椅子上，微微躬身，一朵被冰封的玫瑰在他手中旋转，他的嗓音如同叙事着温柔的心事，他的声音清冷冰凉，但是语调和眼神带着一股从容和淡然的口气。曲子娓娓道来，压抑又爆满情绪动人心魄。  
这样的男子如何能唱好rap？让人不经怀疑，但是画面一转，头戴耳机和绿谷在录音室里对唱。  
他的嘴唇动很很快，开合的瞬间形状变化万千，绿谷在他身边给他打节拍，轰焦冻捂着耳机，闭眼身体微微律动似乎很沉迷其中。  
绿谷出久敲敲他的耳机，他便爽利摘了下来，“怎么了一个？”  
经纪人指了一下剧本“你看这里，你每次都记错歌词。”  
轰焦冻轻轻拍了一下额头，略为尴尬的笑了。  
为了他的一个微笑，台下的蓝衣应援疯狂尖叫，闪光灯卡擦卡擦。

爆豪胜己一出现在舞台大屏幕的时候，下面的人迎来了一波大高潮，疯狂尖叫。  
画面中是他演唱会的一段截取，整个会场的人都疯了，纷纷的学着自己的爱豆，举起中指，对着天空喊“fuck!”  
那是一段全员沉迷在音乐中的酣畅淋漓状态，每个人都随着他的电吉他起舞和他嚣张的唱着那首《bad guy》——占据了榜单前十整整一个月。  
他的低音像是骷髅的恶语，是湿淋淋的烈酒让人屏息沉迷，然后用电吉他点燃爆炸，他的高音就像是电击棒一样让人酥麻，他的气泡音就像是狮子在威胁的低吼。  
画面中，他在音乐房间里拉响了电吉他，简单弹了一下《bangbang》的节拍，爆豪胜己的弹电吉他的魅力已经足够有毒，他嚣张的挑眉看着镜头，就是不唱，让人着急。  
所以大家也可以非常非常他和绿谷出久合唱的副歌部分，一定很刺激。

但是视屏中还播放了他们在一起演排的现状，似乎彼此之间都有不满的地方，手势挑衅，神情有委屈有反斥有冷眼。  
看来这三个人商量效果的时候还是有点摩擦的。  
绿谷出久还很疲惫的坐在舞蹈房门口，似乎没有精力去感受自信了。  
记者采访他，歌手绿谷勉强扯出一个笑容“他们都很优秀，我想让他们多一些副歌的部分。”

最后的结尾已经很明显，是三位歌手站在一起表达，希望大家能喜欢表演的曲目。

于是一连串激烈的鼓点响起。全场一片黑暗，聚光灯已经坐在了星光闪闪的舞台上，开始了让人振奋的音乐现场。

 

几声带着节奏的闷闷鼓点敲了两下，让人意犹未尽，那是《bangbang》从头到尾都伴随的两声节拍。黑压压的观众一听就明白，那熟悉的鼓点声似乎要把节奏呼之欲出，勾人浑身躁动。

绿谷出久躲在台后，随着这个鼓点一敲，知道自己没几秒就要数着鼓点声上场了。  
这么久的努力终于要开始了，这次一定要唤起大家的视听盛宴。

这节奏如同耸动一样撩人，几下已经让人想象《bangbang》原曲高潮的热辣，不断循环的伴奏下已经让人心脏停歇了几次。

绿谷的心跳和紧张也是越逼越紧，紧锣密鼓的敲，台下的观众已经要达到最高的期待点了，他要在浪潮中推人上最高点。  
于是临了，他一咬牙，心一横，就这么上去了。

《bangbang》对他来说最困难的是一开口那种绝对的自信感和嚣张感，他不能让演出毁在自己手上，把自己逼入绝境了也许还能勇敢的迈步。

终于灯光投射在一点，绿谷出久穿着黑色流苏的半露肩头的衬衣上台，扮相让人眼前一亮。  
伴随着一声冗长的漂亮的开嗓，拉长了一池底下暗自沸腾的湖水，最后调皮的还在尾音化了个勾。  
就像他的温热的指尖从背脊往下一滑，在股间挑了一个勾。  
他的处理还不错，高调让人惊艳，最后还可爱的拐了个音，不过明显比起原曲气势不足。

但是至少第一句开嗓没有错没有毛病，至少比观众心理的预期要好很多。  
他要逐渐的打开自己的嗓子和身体，去唱这首歌。于是他大方的抬腿向如同一只性感的猫咪前迈了几步，一边走着一边抚弄自己的发。  
“他的臀部就像卡迪拉克，但是我能让你见识一下什么是超速失控。”  
他努力让自己声音变得自信又魅惑。

他已经走在玻璃舞台前，面对下面黑压压惊呆的人群，嚣张的打开了自己的双腿站好了一个定位。  
紧接着所有的观众在黑暗中听到轰焦冻低沉暗哑的声音，如同果酒一般湿淋淋，芬芳又性感。像是运动时努力说出话的喘息，按住了主唱呼之欲出的心跳。  
“stop and wait——wait for that. ”  
“hold up——swing your bat.”

爆豪胜己的抢词和突然出场抢走了所有人的关注。他嚣张跋扈又带着点点嘶哑声音的词就像是暴力倾压的男友想要狠狠占有你。  
“see anybody could be bad to you,you need good boy blow your mind——! ”(看坏人那么多，是时候需要有个人来让你头脑发热了。)  
绿谷出久回头，他摆着一张谁都欠他钱的臭脸向宛如天神下凡一样足踏星辰而来，简单交换一个眼神就是。  
我在底下听不下去了，你他妈唱的什么玩意，看老子带你上高峰。  
谁都没有猜到爆豪胜己会这么早上台，下面的人开始嘈杂尖叫，那是一种被人推上领奖台的荣誉感。  
绿谷出久和他牵着手一起大步的走向舞台中央。  
一段急促的鼓点响过，他们沉迷的踩着节拍开始了激辣对唱。  
绿谷出久感觉到自己的身体因为音乐而沸腾起来。特别是唱出那么激情的求欢歌词，让他又羞愤又激动。  
“bang!bang! into the room~”  
爆豪胜己的声音果然适合那滚烫的低吟，如同激情澎湃后温热漫身的精液，浓稠餍足“i know you want it…”  
灯光下他碎发的阴影盖住了猩红的龙目，那眼却是娟狂压抑过后平静微吟，仅仅只看一眼 ，就被他眼中年少轻狂的性感打败了。

少年们的计划没有那么简单，他们要被这首歌的热辣发挥到极致。  
爆豪胜己不仅没有收回他性感迷人的眼神，甚至接着高亢的唱了本该属于绿谷出久的词“bang bang all over you 。 ”  
于是绿谷只能压抑住自己的热血和浪荡，和他对唱“i let you have it 。”唱完他感觉自己的心脏都被狠狠地捏了一把。就像是快要射出来前被他狠狠地压住了精口，只能像个骚娘们颤抖的求饶。  
但是他只能回神一转高调，对着观众激动的引领高潮“wait a minute let me take you there——~”  
后一句简直就像是高潮已经来临，让人激动到抽搐只能把话挂在口边，一半失神的未落下音。“我要去——”  
不过这句失失去意识的歌词是被绿谷出久高亢的唱出来的，他一手有力的杵在身后，腰肢如同波浪一样翻滚，唱了一半的歌高高悬挂在原地。

这就到了副歌的关头，歌声过于有节奏感，出久摇晃着他的身体和另一位主场爆豪胜己开始对唱互动。  
“bang bang there goes your heart~ ”  
他低声应和。  
“i know you want it 。”  
绿谷出久摇摆着他的身体像个猫咪一样勾引着他。向他发出了床上或者车震的邀请。  
“back back seat of my car~~~~”  
他的回答是。  
“我会让你得到。”  
甚至过分的唱出那种性感的答案“很快就让你高潮!不过一会儿我就告诉你什么是高潮!”  
这些话从他的口中唱出来，就是就是已经捅上g点一样的酥麻，让人难堪的尖叫。

一段副歌已经结束，已经玩high全身发浪的绿谷出久这回的开头更加能体现他的魅力。  
少年纯洁干爽的声线像猫一样伸了伸懒腰，犹如被做到满足一样发出了勾人的浪声。  
“she might've let you hold her hand in school,but i'mma show you how to graduate .”(她也许能在校园里让你牵牵小手，但是我能让你尝试毕业的滋味。)  
骚，真他妈的骚。  
爆豪胜己伸出食指，冲着他摆了摆，语气轻蔑。  
“no,i don't need talk to talk,just come to see me what can l gave.”  
(我不需要听你多余情话，你只需要看看老子的雄伟。)

接下来的歌词简直就是暧昧至极，爆豪胜己真的觉得唱首歌被他唱硬了。  
他的声音变的虚弱无力，像是被做过一样的嘶哑带着一种变态的喜悦"you've got a big.. "(你有一个超大的……)  
爆豪胜己贴近他，用手指按住他撅起的嘴唇，他的手指微微用力，能看到那张化妆过后油润的唇微微下陷，丝丝电流一直烧到手腕。  
“嘘……”  
“love but don't say a thing……”  
你可不要说出来。  
他在观众们看不到的角度对绿谷出久微微暧昧一笑，转身发出高亢嘹亮的歌声，他的笑容也出奇的狂妄自大，像是一个巨大的柱头狠狠的碾压了爽点。“see everybody could be good to you ,you need bad boy blow your mind——”  
爆豪胜己就是那个bad boy。  
像他这种貌似纯洁乖巧的天使，就是应该好好被恶魔细心调教。

绿谷出久感觉到他的嘴唇似乎已经亲上了自己全身，心脏咚咚直跳，和他的热血一起翻涌。  
他和他虽然在台上任性的互飙高音对唱，但是他的颅内已经脑补出来自己被他扔在软软的床上使劲操弄。  
随着他挺弄和进进出出被做到腰酸脚软，和着他节奏抱着他的虎腰呻吟，脚趾都舒服的蜷缩一起，愉悦的激光一阵阵从身体里洗刷。  
和第一遍的副歌感觉不一样，如果说第一遍的副歌如同两个灵魂彼此触电刺激那么第二遍的演唱就是一种灵魂肉体逐渐沉沦贴合的心情。就像是在淋浴时点点湿热让自己猝不及防，但是之后的热流逐渐让人酥麻享受，甚至渴望更多的淹没。  
他的心脏和他合唱到“bangbang”时彷佛已经开始同步情热，他从来没有觉得爆豪胜己可以让自己如此痴迷。两股声音交缠融合旋转上升，点燃了在场所有人的爆炸因子，绿谷出久也沉浸其中，他不知道自己已经微微弯腰抬头捂着自己的心口去演唱，用声音的美色来勾引这个男人狠狠爱自己。  
他甚至已经迫不及待的要和他有身体接触，背面朝着他，用屁股去摩擦他的身体。  
爆豪胜己舔了一下自己的拇指，他的歌声再次向他传达——老子要狠狠干你。  
“等等我就带你去那里————我马上就告诉你那是什么——”  
绿谷出久接着他的声调，发出了期待的长哼。“wow——~”  
接下唱法更是饱满情绪，似乎在勾引这自己说，来吧，躺我身下，绿谷似乎是在求着没错我非常非常想要。  
最后两人凝视着对方，瞳仁中似乎有火星四溅，果酒甜美诱人的湿音和干烈焚身的焦音平稳而共长，拉长出一个弧度和曲线让人享受。  
但是就在他们此起彼伏高亢的追逐中，突然插进了冷然清寒的声音，就就是一个不容置喙的存在让人抗拒的冰冷强压。  
“我要让你看看我可以为你做到什么。”

绿谷出久和爆豪胜己突然定在原地，迎来新的一股高潮，轰焦冻的rap饶舌上线了。  
他的口气是冷的，但是那股冷劲之下是更为火热的燃烧。  
他的存在就像是玩嗨之后想要想念的冰冷禁欲，他口齿有节奏的吐词但是依然不输爆豪胜己的嚣张跋扈，  
但是是一种有节奏的性欲折磨，这是一种被压制碾压的高高在上的高级感。  
他平时给人的形象一直是温文尔雅，这种一直吐词，口里咄咄逼人如同感情宣泄一样的状态在轰焦冻的身上上演是一种完全移不开眼的耀眼。  
前面是情欲逐渐点燃的浪骚，到了他面前如同一个发情的野兽被扔在他高傲的脚下赏了一只按摩棒。节奏让人战栗酥麻，但是一阵阵根本停不下来。  
特别是轰焦冻一边念词一边如同恶虎面露凶光的向绿谷走来，简直把按摩棒塞在g点上毫无区别。

绿谷出久的神经因为他的耀眼而痉挛，突突突在太阳穴上冒血冲颅，他如同被猎物盯上一样后背发毛。

轰焦冻的唱法让全场观众起立，激动的舞动起来，而他也是迈着优雅的步伐一点点走向绿谷出久，甚至在手指触碰到他脸上的那一刻声音变了一个节奏，目不斜视的把他拉进了沉沦的深渊，和着酥麻的节奏一起融入其中。  
他们三个人踩着rap的节奏，嚣张的走进了人群之中，所有人激动的站了起来一起摇摆，像他们心仪的爱豆伸出激动渴求的拥抱。  
但是他们只是去了话筒和轰焦冻一起唱歌，只有挨近了才能听到他们的声音，只是一边说唱一边深入人群。  
终于到了rap合唱的情节，轰焦冻的异色双瞳直勾勾的看着绿谷出久强调着暧昧的言辞“b to the a to the n to the g to the……”  
绿谷和爆豪胜己站在不同的观众席延长了他的调子“hey~”像是大三角拉出了回声。  
“b to the a to the n to the g to the……”  
“hey~”  
绿谷出久憋住了一口气，突然挤出，脸部激动的变了形，在人群中如同被做到高潮爆发尖叫一般高音划过长空。  
“see everybody could good to me ,l need a bad boy blow my mind!——————my mind~”

轰焦冻冷静的接过“ok。”

随着这个完美的超高音爆发，全场沸腾，尖叫声不觉于耳，气氛到达到了顶峰，所有人都收到了歌曲的感染，一起扭动身子跳腾。  
轰焦冻和他隔着观众席远远的合唱黄曲。  
"bang bang into the room~"  
"i know you want it!"  
那是两股纯粹又有情绪的声音，像是激情冲撞的水花，造出和谐的声响，前后追击，你起我伏。  
"bang bang all over you!"轰焦冻指着绿谷出久。  
“l let you have it.”  
下一句歌词却被不爽的爆豪胜己抢了先“wait a minute let me take you there.”  
于是轰焦冻只能指着绿谷出久，抢走下一句高亢的词“wait a minute tell you!”  
三人对视唱歌，极尽欢愉。

绿谷出久在人群中冲了上去，站在舞台之上，如同站在万人之巅。

三人开始一起合唱副歌，谁抢到就是谁的，只是绿谷出久唱主旋律，其他两人就开始给他打节拍、唱和音。他爆豪胜己热的不行，手扇自己的外套领口感觉不够，微微扯开领口，里面的十字项链甩了出来。轰焦冻也一直比划着唱rap的手势随着音律摇摆。

绿谷出久在最后的几波高音中忘记了自己的话筒，抱着轰焦冻的腰却唱着爆豪胜己递过来的话筒。对观众甩着腰，一翻手腕，露出一个勾引的手势。  
“bang! bang! bangbangbang…”  
“bang!. bang! bangbangbang…”

最后所有的声音都渐渐消失，只剩下了最初的鼓点。只听到他们三人高亢又饱含情欲的声音，还在舞台上噼里啪啦的冒着火花。  
“wait a minute let me take you there——”  
“wait a minute tell you!”

所有的伴奏停止，观众们爆发出雷霆般的掌声送给他们三个青春洋溢的男孩。

幕布之下，只有彼此可以看到他起伏的胸膛，他因为热血留下的汗，聚光灯汇聚在他眼里的光点。  
——以及他竭尽全力的，充满汗湿的喘息。

 

在后台离场的走廊里，绿谷出久果然被爆豪胜己劫道了，他被按在白墙上，话筒滚落在地，发出刺耳的金属划弄声。  
他惊慌，但是期待的看着他一双橙目。  
绿谷出久的心脏都要蹦出胸膛了，因为合唱一首歌，就像被他做，这样太疯狂了，可他早就被他灵魂狠狠蹂躏过一遍了。  
他淡色油亮的嘴唇在开口前抿了一下，用高音过后嘶哑的嗓音问道。  
“你想干嘛？”

爆豪眨了一下眼睛，他厚厚的睫羽压不住那双桀骜的眸子，更销魂的是他突然深入脖颈的嘴唇和开口的撩人烟嗓。  
他说。  
“bang bang all over you.”

绿谷出久在阴影下微微垂眼说。  
“I will let you have it. ”

走廊尽头出现了一个孤高的身影，挺括笔直。黑亮的皮鞋走起来在空荡的走廊里有节奏的回荡。  
他目中无人，呼吸平稳，轻浮又沉稳的一步步向他们走来，但是似乎目的不是他们，而是舞台。  
路过绿谷出久的时候，轰焦冻从西装里掏出一张名片，轻轻的贴上他的胸膛，手劲不轻不重，正好打个温热的烙印。  
他薄凉的嘴唇轻轻开合，眼睛更是不食人间烟火。  
“you need bad boy blow you mind.”

绿谷出久夹起名片，放在嘴唇上轻轻一吻。  
“bang,bang.”


End file.
